


Timing is everything

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Oz, timing is important. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is everything

”Chris,” he says. ”It has to be right now.”  
“What?” asks Keller.  
“You fucking me. Before the second round the hacks make. We have fifteen minutes. Come on now.”  
“What if I’m not in the mood?” asks Keller.  
Toby laughs. “You’re so easy Keller,” he says teasingly.  
“Don’t be so sure,” says Keller but his eyes are on the pod door, no hacks, trust Toby to keep track of essential things.  
“Come on,” says Toby and undoes his pants.  
Keller is on him before he has his dick out.  
Chris thrusts against his ass, not even bothering to undress.  
“Ten minutes to go” says Toby breathlessly.  
“Are you timing me Beech?” asks Keller, humping his ass.  
“Could be,” says Toby.  
Chris hand jerks him off in shaky fashion, one-two, one-two.  
“Five minutes,” says Toby, more out of control now.  
Chris moans and comes against him, and that triggers Toby’s orgasm.  
“Right now,” says Toby.  
The hacks come by to see them washing themselves.  
“Timing,” says Toby. “Is everything.”  
“When’s round two?” asks Chris.  
“Right now,” says Toby. “You ready? We have half an hour.”  
“Always,” says Chris, already half-hard and now fully naked.


End file.
